Life After Death
by Ichigo Miyafuji
Summary: Bella Gilbert and Cole Two lovers kill them selves and end up in an anime world with Peach Girl, La Corda D'oro, and Full Moon Wo Sagashite. They have to find each other and get back home. But will they get home?
1. Chapter 1: The Real World

I was walking down the empty math wing to my locker, when all of a sudden the most beautiful guy turned the corner. His hair was short and brown. His skin was just a tone darker than my own. One of his eyes was dark brown and the other just a little lighter than that. I know him. I knew everything about him. His name is Cole, he has been my best friend ever since the day I met him on the public transit bus to school. I've also loved him since then.

I quickly snapped back into reality before he noticed I was staring at him. I opened my locker and grabbed my coat. It was far to warm outside to wear both a sweater and a jacket so I just stuffed the jacket into my back pack and slung it over my shoulder. I wanted to get out of there as fast as I could. A hand suddenly startled me as it touched my left shoulder.

"Hey princess" Cole snickered as I spun around to face him.

"Hey Cole, and HA-HA just because I was a princess in my dream doesn't mean you can call me that." I replied. He called me princess because I had a dream that I was a princess and he was my knight in shining armour. I wished he would mean that I was HIS princess.

"Cole Aren't you late for play practice?"I said. He could tell I was frustrated, but anyone would be. It was muggy out, and it was the warm kind of rain. The odd thing was that it was the middle of winter.

I walked away before I said something I'd regret. The only thing I wanted was to get out of the dreary school. My house was only a five minute walk from the school so I didn't mind walking, I liked to take a walk through the cemetery when I was upset, to get things off my mind. There was a new tomb stone today. I stopped to look at it and to my surprise it said my name. It was dated sixteen-ten so I figured my name must have been common back in that era. It certainly isn't now.

My mother is an old fashion namer. My name is Isabella, it came from an ancestor that died protecting this town. My brother William was named after the towns founder William Bartlett. Both from the sixteen hundreds.

I walked through the door and my cat Romeo came running. My mom named her. That's right a girl cat, named Romeo. We have two cats' Romeo is old we've had her since my brother was born. We also have a kitten that belongs to me. His name is pentacle but we call him Penta for short. I named him that because the only part of him that isn't black is a little orange pentacle on his forehead.

I went into the bathroom only to find pentacle sleeping in the sink. I looked in the mirror only to find the same old plain reflection staring me in the face. I didn't fit in at all when it came to appearance. My family is all whiter than I. My skin is darker than all the white kids at my school but too light to be black it's like it doesn't want to choose a color and stay there. My hair is blonde with natural highlights. My eyes are dark brown not matching me at all, and my face not matching the rest of my skin at all is as white as the snow.

"Bella! Pentacle attacked me again"Screamed William.

"Will stay away from him. Will, if you keep on bothering him and pulling his tail he will keep on attacking and scratching you."I said noticing that penta had left the sink. I went out and picked the kitten up and put him in his bed. My brother is the most annoying eight-year-old that I have ever met. He whines about everything. He pulls the cats tail and expects him to just take it.

"Stop bothering Romeo, Will" I said as I waked into my room. I knew he was bothering her just by the sound of her paws scattering across the floor. When I got into my room I opened my laptop, as soon as I opened it a new message popped up from Cole and it read:

BELLA ANSWER YOUR CELL PHONE!

I'd forgotten my cell phone at home and as soon as I closed the conversation my phone rang.

"Sorry Cole I left my phone at home today. What was it you wanted?"I asked into my phone.

"Are you going to the Hollywood dance?" He asked.

"Yes" I replied.

"Will you go with me?"He asked anxiously.

"Sure but the dance isn't for thirteen days why are you asking me now?"I said.

"Well I didn't want Ryan to ask you first. There have been some rumours that he was going to."He replied. We talked for a bit more then I went online and did my homework. Will tried to get in a few times but gave up. Penta fallowed me in after I went to the bathroom and was now playing with the lace on one of my shoes. Mom still wasn't home by eight and will was bugging me for supper so I ordered Chinese. I couldn't cook if I was the last person on earth that was able. Everyone would die anyway from food poisoning.

The phone wrung, it was just mom calling to tell us that Uncle Albert came up from California and that's why she was late getting home. After supper arrived, I let will stay up until nine-thirty because it was a special occasion. After I got him settled, I went into my room and wrote about the crazy events of the day. I went to bed an hour later at ten-thirty.

I woke up to my alarm clock, which I had forgotten to turn off the night before. I flipped open my laptop and there were fifty messages waiting from Cole. Most of them were just the usual "You there?" but there was one that really caught my attention. It was different, it read:

"Bells I was going to wait until the dance but . . . Never mind."

I wanted to know what he was going to write before he decided against it. Penta was still asleep on my pink hello kitty pillow when I yanked it out from under him and threw it at my wall knocking him over in the process. Knowing my luck it was something awful like he was never speaking to me after the dance, or that he was going to get a girlfriend. There was always that little bit of hope that it was something good. But I wouldn't put a rest to it until I found out what it really was. This had my mind going a thousand thoughts a second.

I got up and looked out the window it was just beginning to become light out so I grabbed my back pack that had my book of shadows and my candles in it and went up to the lake to cool down. The lake was still partially frozen but I stuck my hand in anyway I pulled it out right away. I took out my candles and lighter and picked up some rocks and sticks and made a human sized Pentacle with them. I put each of the candles on each point of the star. I then took out my lighter and lit each candle with care. I looked through my book of shadows for a simple calming spell of any kind. I chose a simple levitation spell.

I was in harmony not remembering that the world around me even existed. All my problems seemed to disappear. I loved the smell of the lake. All I could smell was water, dirt, and pine with a hint of candle wax. I felt like I could stay there for hours just me and nature. My senses seemed more alive and in tune with my surroundings. My cell phone ringing snapped me out of my blissful state of serenity.

"Hi mom." I said as I answered my phone.

"Bella where are you?"She asked.

"I'm at the lake mom I woke up early so I went to the lake to clear my mind" I replied.

"Well, come home I need you to babysit William and Maria" She Demanded. I hung up the phone and put all of the candles out. I poured the melted wax out onto the lake it floated away until it hit ice. Then I stuffed them into my back pack. I had forgotten that Maria was coming home today. Maria is my little sister, Williams twin to be exact. She had gone away on a class trip that Will didn't get to go on because he got in trouble for throwing his snack at the teacher.

I ran home as quickly as I could because I knew I was going to get an earful about leaving with out telling anyone. Mom was just leaving as I got in the door so she didn't have time to yell at me. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a peach for breakfast before I changed out of my now very dirty Pajamas. Romeo was asleep on my bed with a playful Penta biting at her ear. Will was in the living room playing with the cats toys seeing as all of his toys except for him video games had been taken away due to his troublesome nature. Maria stormed through the door, threw her bags down and ran into her room. When I walked in she was on her bed sobbing.

"Reenie-beenie whats wrong? Why the sad face?" I asked.

"Mommy wont take me to get a hamburger at the burger hut" She replied.

"How 'bout I take you and Willie to the burger hut and you two can play in the play ground" I offered.

"Okay Jelly-Belly" She said. I sat on her bed and brushed and braided her hair so she would be calm enough to go. Having her hair played with has always calmed her down. I got up and went to put get her bags and put them in her room. Maria was really sensitive when it comes to being told no and will just never listens when he's told that. We went to the burger hut with the play place. Despite the name its pretty nice inside for a fas food joint. Its walls were all wooden and the floor was a more worn looking wood. The theme in this one was country western. They all had different themes. I ordered the burger hut special and ordered them kids combo's. They liked the toys they got inside. They finished up eating then went and played for a while until Maria came out crying because will pushed her down the stairs. I had to drag will out and take them home. Only to be met at the door by romeo.

I went into my room and heard the sound of a new message on my laptop which I had forgotten to close. The Message was of course from Cole. He told me I have to wait until the dance to find out what he was going to type. We talked for a little while until he signed off so he could catch the bus to my house. I put my favorite song on and waited. I couldn't wait to hear his Melodic velvety voice. I loved him so much I couldn't stand to be away from him for a long period of time. I played the song a few times before the door bell wrang. I rushed to the door because I knew that when I opened it Cole would be waiting on the other side. I opened it and let him in. We went into my bed room and sat on my bed.

"Y'know Cole, you're my best friend in the whole wide world and... and bestfriends tell eachother everything right?" I said

"Not a chance Bells. You have to wait until the dance" I put on my pouty face and sat there. I put on some music and we looked at each other. He started to lean forward slowly. Our lips were almost touching when all of a sudden Will bust through the door.

"ISABELLA! MARIA WONT PLAY WITH ME! SHE'S TOO BUSY WRITING IN HER STUPID DIARY!" He screamed.

"Will you can't make her play with you. She will play when she's ready. But for now you have the computer to play with so go do that until she is ready to play with you" I said. He stormed out slamming the door behind him. I stuck my tounge out and threw a pillow at it. Cole and I sat in silence for a few seconds then burst out laughing. Will had the worst timing. Cole was about to kiss me and Will ruined it.

The rest of the time Cole and I were in my room, we talked about alot. Mostly about what we were going to wear to the dance. And how he couldn't wait. When he left my heart sank because I didn't want him to go. Mom got home around eleven drunk. Uncle albert must have taken her out to a bar to meet guys. My dad died a few years back and mom never got over his death. He was musrdered on his way home from work one night. He didn't actually die until the next day. William and Maria were only five when it happened to they had a harder time dealing with it than I did. I was actually a little glad when it happened because my father was a drunk. He would come home every night drunk or he would come home and drink. When he was drunk he would hit mom for stupid things. She loved him anyway. Some times he even took it out on me. I grew up seeing mom cry from the pain of being hit but it was nothing like when he died. The family has been trying to help her find another man but she doesn't want to because daddy was her soul mate the only man she ever loved. She would do anything for him.

The rest of the week past by quickly. Mom coming home at normal times the twins fighting and me just abosorbed in thought casing my self to trip alot. They day of the dance had finally arrived. And not to a very good start. On my to school I passed that grave again. This time the date was different. The date was two days from now. I thought itwas just a trick of my eyes so I just kept on going. As soon as I entered the school I was crowded by people asking me about stupid untrue rumors.

"Look the nxt person to ask me about another stupid rumor isn't going to be very happy with their answer." I said. I walked away. I couldn't stand being around people and what was worse was that these people who were spreading the rumors were supposed to be my friends. I walked over to the stairs by the math wing and just sat in the corner. Cole was at his locker when he noticed me sitting there.

"Whats up with the sad face Bells?" He asked.

"People are spreading stupid rumors about me."I replied.

"My princess, Don't worry about what they say you andI both know its not true so smile and be happy. We are going to the dance to night and we are going to have a good time." He said. I put my head down because I was trying not to cry. My face was hidden by my hair. Tears started to fall uncontrollably leaving dark spots on my jeans as they hit. Cole tilted my chin up with one finger and wiped my tears away. He pulled me into a hug and I let my body go almost limp. When the first bell rang he walked me to my class and left for his. I spent the rest of the day avoiding people then I walked home to get ready for the dance. I put on my blood red dress, red scarf, brown boots, and brown fedora. I let my hair hang down in its loose ringlets and put a little pink clip in to keep half of my bangs out of my face. For once in my life I actually looked good. That is until Cole stepped through the door. He was wearing a white cotton blend shirt under a black blazer with a tie and dress pants.

We left holding hands and didn't let go until we had to be split into girl guy lines. Then our hands linked as soon as we got out of the lines. I was his date and he wasn't intending on letting anyone forget it. Most of the music was really bad the first slow song was terrible. But by the middle my friends started requesting some songs. The last song came quickly and Cole took me out side the gym for a few second.

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend? I've loved you since I met you." He asked.

"I love you too and yes" I replied. My face was as red as a tomato. We went back in and danced closer than before, it felt right. After the dance was over Cole's mom drove me home. I got out and thanked her for the drive then I went inside and wrote in my diary for a while. Then I put some music on ans went to sleep. I woke up late the next morning so I just threw on an old pair of jeans and I sweater and Grabbed a peach as I was heading out the door. The wind was blowing hard with the now rainy weather. I walked past that grave again but payed no mind to it. I knew if I was late one more time I would loose my exemption not that it really mattered I knew I wasn't going to be late for class I just liked to be there early so I could talk to my friends.

Cole was late I was wondering if he missed his bus or not. The first class dragged on and on until finally the bell rang. I met up with Cole in the main section of the upstairs he told me he needed to talk to me at lunch. With the events of the night before I thought it would be a good thing so I went to class cheerfully. Cole and I met up at my class room and walked over to the stairs by his locker.

"Bella we should run away together"He said.

"Why?" I said confused by his sudden intrest in rebelling.

"Because my family is moving to Germany and I can't live without you"He replied.

"But if we run away together they could always find us" I looked at my legs.

"Lets commit suicide" We said together. We got up and walked out side. We held hands and walked over to the busiest street near the school. We stepped up to the curb and hugged then kissed.

"It looks like this is good bye" I said.

"Yes. I love you Isabella Gilbert" He replied.

"I love you Cole Snow" We stepped off of the curb right in front of a speeding bus then everything went blank.


	2. Chapter 2: Ave Maria

I awoke in a haze in a room that had a lot of pink. I looked around and started to recognize the place but I couldn't put my finger on exactly where I was. I sat up and looked around and noticed a picture of Kairi on the desk. It didn't click in until the Orange haired girl walked through the door and dropped a bowl of water all over her self when she saw me awake.

"Oh! I'm so glad your awake!" She said.

"Where am I?" I asked pretending I knew nothing about my location.

"You're in my room. I'm very sorry for not introducing my self sooner. I'm Adachi Momo" She said.

"My name is Isabella Gilbert, you can call me Bella." I replied.

"You can call me Momo."She said as she smiled.

"Is that a picture of Okayasu Kairi on your desk?" I asked.

"Um... yes it is"She replied blushing. I laughed at her blushing because she was just like me. I got up and collapsed onto the floor in pain. I started to cry because of the throbbing pain coming from my ankle. I got back up on Momo's bed with my good leg. Momo Helped me up then got up and went to the phone. She came back into the room and sat down beside me on the bed.

"I've called a doctor to come and check your leg. We may have to go to the hospital." She said.

"Momo, how did I get here?" I asked.

"Well I was walking home the other night and I found you in the park laying on the ground with all those bruises and cuts. You looked like you had been hit by something big or in a fight. What happened?" She said.

"Well all I remember is my mom and dad died and they sent me over here to stay with Sae but she was really mean to me and her parents said they'd pay for me to live somewhere else. But Sae was talking on the phone over in the corner then this guy with long silver hair was chasing me until he passed by. Then another man with dark hair came up to me then a rush of colors happened and then black. When I woke up I was here." I said. I didn't know where that story came from I just pictured it and remembered it like it had happened. There was a knock on the door and Momo went to get it. When she got back she had a tall man with light brown hair.

"Bella this is Dr. Wakaouji, he's going to look at your leg then take us to the hospital so you can get X-rays"Momo said. She dug through her closet and pulled out a top and skirt set and tossed it to me. Dr. Wakaouji said I definitely needed X-rays. He left the room so Momo and I could get changed. We ended up wearing almost the same thing. The out fits were a pleated skirt and a tank top the sleeves went over our shoulders. Hers was Red and mine was purple. Dr. Wakaouji came in and picked me up since I couldn't walk and carried me to his car. I had found my cell phone, a student hand book and a lot of money in the pocket of the clothes Momo found me in. In the car my cell phone rang three times all from someone named Himawari Moria. I started to remember her. A girl from my junior high here with dark hair and pale skin she was my best friend back then and must have heard I was back. Although back in the real world I didn't have a best friend named Moria. I didn't know how I knew all that but I did. I ignored the call because it would be rude to pick up the phone while I was in a car with someone else.

Dr. Wakaouji carried me into the X-ray room and gave me some X-rays. I waited in a room he put me in with Momo. All of a sudden I saw a head pop through the door.

"Come in Sae" I said.

"I was just coming to tell you that I'm sorry and I came to check on my dear friend Mitsuko" She said with her angel face.

"Bull shit! You fallowed us from Momo's house to spy on her. So don't pull that I'm an innocent little angel bull shit on me I know what you're like I have known you since we were kids" I replied.

"Momo's the bad one! she stole my boyfriend from me. Then she told Ryo that I was bad!"She said.

"Bull shit! I know Momo would never do that because she's a lot like me. Sae I know you and I know your tricks." I said. Sae shrank down in the chair she was now sitting in. She go up and walked away. Momo looked stunned like she thought no one would ever believe her about Sae. I don't see why anyone would. Sae is too good at acting in the wrong things. Its like she could be the greatest actress in the world but she wastes her talents on making other people feel bad. I'd never tell her that though or she would become huge and more powerful.

"Bella... Thanks... who knows what Sae would have done to me if you hadn't said anything." Momo said. Dr. Wakaouji came back with some wraps and some crutches. So I guessed that my leg was probably broken.

"Momo... did Sae just call me Mitsuko?" I asked. That name was the name the little girl in my dreams always called me. Also one of the names mom was going to name me.

"Yes she did... I wonder why?"Momo Replied. Sae entered the room again. I guessed she was eves dropping on the conversation.

"Don't you remember Bella that's your real name the one you had before you changed it in America."Sae said.

"I remember now... My name is really Mitsuko Yui" I said as I remembered my dream. I started to feel like I was remembering things from this world. Dr. Wakaouji finished wrapping up my leg and gave me the crutches.

"Its just a slight fracture so you'll only need those for a couple of weeks" He said as he scooped me up and led Momo to his car. He put me in after Momo got in and then drove us to the mall. Momo and I got out and thanked him. We walked into the mall and the first store I noticed was the music store. In the front window there was the most beautiful Violin I had ever seen. I wanted it for some reason. I had never touched a violin in the real world. The only thing musical I did there was sing. We walked passed the store and went into the clothing store I got a few dresses skirts and tops. Then we left the store. Momo wanted to go look for jobs so we went into other clothing stores that were hiring. I pulled out my student hand book to see what it said and sure enough inside the student hand book the name said Mitsuko Yui, it had my picture so in this world that had to be my name.

"Momo-chan... what school am I going to go to?" I asked looking down at my student card which had the name of a musical school on it.

"Well you'll come with me to mine and we'll talk to the principal about finding your real school" She replied. The manager of the store that we were applying to came out and told us we were hired and that they were in need of females considering it was a female store and most of the employee's were male. On our way out after being given our uniforms and information packages we looked at the clothes.

"Momo-chan can we go look in the music store?" I asked.

"MUSIC! Oh no I need to get sheet music for class! Yes we need to go into the music store she said. We went into the store and Momo went to look at the sheet music and I went and asked the man if I could see the violin.

"Actually that violin is three hundred years old. It once belonged to a magical musician. Who made it out of the tree that was falling down that her grandmother who was also magic planted. She looked just like you, you know." He said as he handed me the violin. For some reason I knew just how to hold it. I put the Bow up and started to play Schubert's "Ave Maria" I didn't know I could play the violin let alone so beautifully. As I was playing I started to remember being a little girl in this world and playing the violin for my parents and on stage and how there were always two little girls my own age cheering me on. One who accompanied me in junior high on the piano.

"Wow... You're good!" Momo said.

"Sir how much for the violin?"

"¥49922 but for you because you played so beautifully I'll give it to you for ¥30000" He said. I looked in the wallet I had found with the money in it. There was enough to by three violins and everything that goes with them. I bought the violin and some sheet music to go with it. Momo and I went back to her house and put our stuff down. At the music store Momo had also bought an instrument to play. She bought a flute and was going to get someone to teach her how to play it. No one was home but us so I took out my violin and started playing "Ave Maria". I seemed to know how to play the flute too so I showed Momo how to play "Ave Maria step by step. It was the weekend and Kairi was away so we had no interruptions. By the end of the night on Sunday we had harmonized it. She started to play and I started to sing along.

Momo and I woke up to her alarm clock and I put on one of my new dresses that I had bought two nights before. The old man at the music store gave me two violin cases, one with straps for while I was on crutches and one with out for after. Momo and I left for school quickly and met up with Kairi along the way.

"Good morning Kairi, I'm Matsuko Yui" I said. I thought it best to be addressed by that name because it was on my student hand book.

"Good morning Yui-chan, you and Momo look a lot alike" He said. Momo and I stopped to look at each other for a moment. He was right we did. We parted when we got to the school because Momo and I had to go to see the principal to find out where I'm supposed to go to school at. Momo's mother told her that if it wasn't Momo's school I was going to go to Momo would have to transfer too. Momo didn't want to leave Kairi but she thought it would be interesting to go to a new school.

"Ah good morning Adachi and her friend... what is your name miss?" He asked politely.

"Yui Mitsuko sir" I replied.

"Now what is it that you need Adachi, Yui?" He asked.

"Well we've come across a problem, you see Mitsuko just transferred here but has no idea where to go" Momo said. He looked at his computer and clicked a few things then picked up the phone and dialled.

"Ah good morning, Seisou Academy? Yes I'm calling about a new transfer student of yours who's ended up here by mistake." He listened and said some stuff about Momo and then hung up.

"You both will start there as music students tomorrow. As for today they've sent someone to pick you up to show you both around."He said. Momo and I were both stunned. It all happened so fast and Momo only knew one song on her flute. A little while later a tall man dressed in a nice suit cam in and looked down at us.

"Are you Adachi, Momo and Yui, Mitsuko?"He said.

"Yes" We both said at once.

"Please come with me. I'm here to take you to your new school." He led us out through the yard and everyone was staring at us like we were being arrested. He led us to a big black car that was very clean looking. We both got in and sat quietly. The car ride wasn't too long but when we got out the school was so large it was like there was two different schools in one. There were also two different uniforms and a lot of people where carrying instruments but only the people with white uniforms and one girl with a brown one. She has dark red hair and light skin. When we went into the building the first thing I noticed was a tall guy with short blue hair he was carrying a violin case with him. I was amazed he looked perfect and I couldn't wait to meet him.

We went into the faculty room and met with a very oddly dressed teacher he got our sized and gave us uniforms. He used the PA system to call someone named Yunoki, Azuma. When he walked through the door my mouth dropped as did Momo's. His long blue hairs blew with the sudden wind that came through the window. The teacher who we soon found out was Kanazawa-sensei.

"Yunoki please take Adachi and Yui and show them around the school." Kanazawa-sensei said.

"It would be my pleasure Sensei" Yunoki said.

"I'm Yui, Mitsuko." I said.

"Pleased to meet you." He said kissing my hand.

"I'm Adachi, Momo" Momo said while blushing.

"Charmed" He said as he kissed her hand. He linked arms with us and led us out. He first walked us down to the practice rooms and took out his instrument case. He took it out. It was a flute. Just like Momo's he started playing a melodic tune. It was Pachelbels "Cannon" I took out my Violin and started to play. Momo looked embarrassed.

"Yunoki-senpai... could Momo and I play something for you?" I asked, Putting my violin away.

"Of course I would much enjoy that" He replied. Momo took out her flute and started playing "Ave Maria" and I stated to sing along. In the practice room the song sounded melodic and sweet. He finished showing us around the school. He explained there were two different kinds of uniforms because there was the musical students and the general education students. Momo looked upset.

"Momo is a little worried because she just started playing the flute and doesn't think she would be a good music student." I said.

"Not to worry, Adachi-san the way you play you could get chosen for the next concours. The both of you could" He took a strand of Momo's hair and kissed it.

"I don't I really want to be in the music department... I would prefer to be a general ed student." Momo said.

"I think you'll be fine" He put his finger on her chin and pushed it up. Her face got really red. I started to get worried, she was starting to fall for this guy. Where ever we went girls would crowd around in awe. I decided I wanted to leave those two to get to talking.

"Guys I'm going to go look around on my own for a while I'll meet up with you at three o'clock." I said. I left them on the roof and went down to the  
yard of the school. I saw a girl playing the violin, it was the same girl from before the one with the dark red hair. I went over to her and sat down. Her playing wasn't perfect but I could tell she was giving it her best. She stopped playing and looked at me.

"Oh hello"She said.

"Hi, I'm sorry it was just so beautiful I couldn't help listening. I'm Yui, Mitsuko, I play the Violin too." I said.

"My name is Hino, Kahoko. Pleased to meet you."She said.

"Lets play a duet. Do you know Gavotte?" I asked.

"Yes I do." She said. I got out my violin and we played together our song echoed through out the school yard and students came from all over the school to see. Even Momo and Yunoki came. Playing was so calming like singing was in the real world. I started to put more emotion as I thought of the real world and Cole. I was having fun with my new friends when I had no clue where he was or if he was having as much fun as I was. We finished our duet, there was a lot of emotion from both of us. We made the the students cheer. Momo looked really sad so I put my Violin away and walked up to her.

"If you don't mind Hino-chan, Yunoki-senpai I'm going to take Momo over there to talk to her We'll be right back." I said. I picked up my violin and walked with Momo over to the Tree not too far from where we were.

"Momo-chan, your not upset about the whole not playing for long thing are you? This is about how you're falling for Yunoki-senpai isn't it?" I whispered.

"Yes... I don't want to have to hurt Kairi if I fall in love with Yunoki-senpai..."She said.

"You can't control who you fall in love with. If you have to hurt Kairi then you do. You can't blame your self for that. Believe me I know." I replied.

"Thanks I understand." She said. I hugged her. We walked back to the others and she joined Yunoki again. They walked away Momo looked so happy with him. I sat back down under the tree. And leaned against it until I heard another violin playing in the distance. It was beautiful melodic and I was drawn to it. I made my way to where the sound was coming from. It was that blue haired guy. I stayed around the corner until the blushing wore off. I walked around the corner and stopped when he stopped playing and looked up at me. My face turned instantly red when he looked into my eyes his face did too.

"H-h-h-hel-lo M-my name is Y-y-yui, M-m-m-mitsuk-ko" I stuttered.

"H-hi I'm Tsukimori, R-Ren" He replied just as flustered. We looked at each other and continued to blush.

"I'm sorry for listening it was just so beautiful" I managed to say with out stuttering.

"Thanks, you must be new here. You sure are beautiful... I meant your playing is beautiful" He replied. We looked at each other again then he put his violin away.

"I have to go now but I'll see you later" He said as he left.

"Tsukimori-kun... he's not usually that kind..." Hino said as she came around the corner.

"You heard that?" I asked.

"Sorry I was just walking around the corner and I heard Tsukimori-kun so I stopped" She replied.

"Its okay but I have to get going now bye-bye" I said as I made my way to the car. Momo and I went home and told each other about our day.


	3. Chapter 3: Kira Ito

I awoke in the middle of the night to a big bang that echoed throughout the whole city. I got up and went to the window there was a big ball of smoke in the sky but nothing was on fire. There had been a few blasts of light after that but nothing more. I went out on the balcony and sat down. I started to sing "Ave Maria" when all of a sudden I noticed a little glowing thing on the side of the rail.

"What are you?" I said not realizing I said it

"Gaaah! you can see me?" it said.

"Yes. You startled me." I replied.

"I'm Lili I'm a fairy, very few humans can see me" He said.

"Wow but why are you here?" I asked.

"I love music and I heard you singing so I came all the way from the school to hear it" He said.

"Wow who else can see you?" I asked.

"Hino, Kahoko and you." He said. I went back inside and got back into the bed. I didn't want to be tired for my first day of classes. I fell back to sleep quickly started to dream. In my dream I found Cole but he had been turned into a disgusting creature. Not a monster just his personality it had changed he was cold and all he wanted to do was leave. He wanted to go back to the real world but I didn't I just wanted to stay with my friends and have him by my side but when he got irritated he hit me. It wasn't like him at all. Then the guy Tsukimori-kun came out and stood in front of me.

He said "If you lay another finger on her you will never have a life in this or any other world again." Cole looked at me then at him.

"So this is the reason you want to stay. You've fallen in love with someone else" Cole said. Then he killed him self. Then it was over.

I woke up and Momo was already getting dressed. She looked even more stunning today. She had her hair curly and a pink diamond clip in it. I wasn't going to look nearly as good. I put my uniform on then put my hair in half pigtails. I didn't look nearly as good as Momo did. The uniform fit nicely on me it showed off my curves. If my face was different then I'd be beautiful. Too bad my face was like this. I sighed then left the mirror.

"I'm doing good. I haven't talked to Kairi yet. Oh no he doesn't know I've transfered schools!" Momo said.

"You really should call him and break up with him" I replied.

"You're right. But I want to do it in person so after work tonight I'll talk to him."She said.

"Good. I met a guy too yesterday... He plays the Violin too." I said. Momo and I both laughed then we went out to wait for our car to arrive. The man from the day before was assigned to pick us up and drive us home everyday because we lived so far from the school. Momo was getting better at the flute for sure. She had learned another song. My violin was also some thing I was getting better at. The car arrived and we got in. I was getting tired of using crutches to get around it was annoying. The sun hadn't yet come up but we wanted to get some practice time in before our classes started. As soon as we got out of the car the man handed us each a sheet of paper and handed Momo a Gen-ed student uniform.

"You said you wanted to be a gen-ed student" The man said. He walked away.

"Wow Momo thats amazing! Wow Gen-ed! Come practice anyway." I said. She fallowed me to the practice rooms and we walked into the one I signed up for so she could change her uniform but Tsukimori-kun was in there. Momo just left and walked into hers. I stopped in my tracks Tsukimori was right there in front of me and he and I were both blushing. He reached out and touched my hand. I stepped backward then let him take my hand he touched it again then held it as if examining my existance.

"You are real... I thought I just dreamed about you." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You were in my dream last night, I was saving you from someone who called him self Kira Ito. He hit you and you kept on calling him Cole I told him not to lay a finger on you. Then he killed him self." He said. My jaw dropped.

"That was my dream too!" I said. He looked in awe, so did I but this was really making me feel bad. I was falling in love with Tsukimori-kun.

"I hear you and Adachi-san live very far from the school... If you want you both can stay in spare rooms at my house for the weeks you don't have to stay the weekends. I just thought that you Might like to be closer to the school." He said blushing.

"I'll ask Momo-chan. I think that would be a great Idea."I replied. The bell rang and Tsukimori-kun and I rushed to class. I looked out the window and saw Momo-chan parting with Yunoki-sempai. There was something about that guy I just didn't like but Momo was head over heals for him and he seems to have taken quite a liking to her too. Tsukimori and I sat next to each other in class. The morning kind of drug on because it was my first time being to school in days. The lunch bell finally rang and Tsukimori and I parted so that I could meet Momo in the center courtyard. Where we had planned to meet for lunch. I walked down the hall toward the door to the outside courtyard. I saw Momo standing by the tree. She looked up set more angry then any thing so I went up to her.

"Momo whats the matter?" I asked. That was her Sae did it again face.

"Sae transftered in to the Gen-ed section! She fallowed us yesterday!" Momo said.

"Momo-chan! Mitsuko-chan! Over here!" Sae screamed. I was mad. Sae was going to pay for what she had done yesterday, and it wasn't going to be pretty. I wasn't going to fight her because I liked this school so I was going to challenge her to a play off. Me against her in an instrument battle. Since she didn't play I was going to get to choose her instrument. I wouldn't be too mean I was going to choose one that suited her personality with a fierce sound that was beautiful but vengeful.

"Sae! I challenge you to a competition with instruments. Since you don't play yet I will help you pick one out then give you two weeks to learn it! If I win you leave Momo alone if you win I owe you my services for one week." I said. Sae looked defeated she knew she couldn't win.

"I accept!"Sae said. She couldn't turn down a challenge. She ran over until she stopped in her tracks when she saw Yunoki-sempai. He walked right passed her and over to Momo who linked arms with him right away they walked away looking amazing together. Hino-chan came over to me and sat down. I was still in shock at how beautiful Momo looked beside Yunoki-sempai. I took out my phone and called Momo.

"Momo I got an offer for both of us to move in with Tsukimori-kun so we can be closer to the school... Should we accept?" I asked. The look on Hino's face was very sad looking.

"Yes that would be great"Momo replied. We both hung up and I looked at Hino-chan.

"He must really be in love with you to do that. He's never that kind" She said. Tsukimori walked up behind her as she said it.

"So thats what you think of me Hino? I'm cold."Tsukimori said. A guy with dark green hair and darker skin came and took her away leaving Tsukimori and I alone. He touched my face gently then leaned in and kissed me. I blushed and kissed back. It felt like time had stopped this was different than what I felt for Cole. It was at that moment that I realized I was in love with Tsukimori. I didn't believe in love at first sight until this moment. At the moment I realized I was in love with Tsukimori, Cole walked out from behind the tree.

"Kira!" Tsukimori said.

"Cole!" I said.

"So this is how you show your love for me? By kissing HIM" He said.

"Cole... I..."I paused.

"I just want to take you home. Lets go."He said as he took my arm.

"No, Cole I like it here I've made so many friends and I don't want to go back." I said.

"So is it that you don't love me any more?"He asked. I just looked down.

"So it is... why? These last few days I've had a terrible time. My family here is too tough on me and you are being selfish" He said. He spoke with such a harsh tone.

"It doesn't have to be like this Cole... No Kira. In this world I have no parents they died. My only friend at first was Sae a back stabber then I made friends with Momo and others. There hasn't been a second I haven't thought about finding you but I wanted to get my life together first. But you've become Cold and heartless. Come back to me when you get your old personality back. I will not let you or any one come between the one thing I love the most. My Violin, my friends and my happiness. So good bye for now." I said. I was about to turn around when he slapped me with such force that it knocked me over. Tsukimori Grabbed his hand before he could do it again.

"Lay another finger on her and you will NEVER live in this or any other world ever again. Got that?"He said as he twisted Cole's arm around. Cole winced in pain then ran off. Tsukimori helped me up then checked my hands to make sure I didn't hurt them. He looked over my face where the bruise was was bleeding becaukise I had scraped it on a root of a tree. The bell rang to go back to class so Tsukimori escorted me back to class. When we sat down he took out a band-aid from his pocket and put it on my cut. The whole left side of my face was bruised because Cole hit me so hard. The afternoon went by quickly and as soon as the bell rang I went out to meet Momo.

"What happened Mitsuko-chan!" Momo said looking at my face. I looked down at my feet.

"Cole... The person I was looking for when I came here. Found me and he came at the same moment Tsukimori kissed me. I wouldn't leave with him so he hit me so hard he knocked me down and I scraped my face on a tree root."I said. Sae met us at the gate so I could help her choose an instrument. The car dropped us off at the mall early for work So I took Sae and helped her pick out an instrument. We picked the trumpet then we picked out a rather simple piece "Gavotte" that we could both play. It was the piece I played in my first concert. Sae left and I went to work. They had me cover up the amount of bruise that was showing with cover up. Momo and I put on our uniforms. We looked like maids but the out fit was pretty. When we got off Momo and I parted ways when she met up with Kairi.

When Momo got home I was packing my bags to move in with Tsukimori-kun. She was crying so I just thought she broke up with him and he took it hard and got up and sat on the bed. I patted the spot beside me.

"Momo-chan what happened? If you're crying this much something more must have happened." I asked.

"I went to meet him and he showed up holding hands with Sae. I asked him why and he showed me a picture that Sae took at school. It was of Yunoki-senpai wiping my tears away at lunch. Then he showed me the other one that she took. The picture was of Yunoki-senpai sucking on my finger to stop the bleading and clean it off before he put the band-aid on it." She sobbed.

"Lemme guess he wouldn't listen because she had given him the proof" I said. She sobbed some more then threw her pillow at the wall. Then she packed and went out on the balcony. She took out her flute and started playing a really sad song.

"Momo-chan... You're improving on your flute playing. Just think about how much fun you're allowed to have now" I said. She laughed at my pathetic attempt at cheering her up. I was never good at that because other than Cole I'd never had any friends before.

"Thanks. How come Cole changed so much?"Momo asked.

"I really don't know. Maybe it's because he knows we ccan't go back to the way we used to be. I'll tell you the whole story." I said.

"Okay please do"Momo replied.

"Well I apparently have two lives one here and one in another world. In that world Cole and I were in love. We had just gotten together but then his parents said they were going to move to Germany. We decided that the best way to preserve our love would be to die. So we went and killed our selves, by getting hit by a bus. The thing is because of this world where we have alternate lives and bodies we came here. Now nothing can be the same now because I don't want to leave." I said.

"Wow thats amazing" She said.

"I'm glad I ended up here. Here I'm so popular I've made so many friends. But back home I had only one friend... who is now a jerk" I said as I smoothed my hair back.

"I'm going to go get a bath 'kay?" I asked. I didn't want to just go and leave her when she was feeling bad.

"Yup! Go on ahead I'll be out here practicing this new piece" She replied. I went and ran the bath then got in the hot water stung my cut a bit but other than that it felt really good. While I was in there I thought about the kiss between Tsukimori-kun and I. I still quivered when I thought about how I liked it so much and how it felt like I was on a cloud like when I'm playing "Ave Maria" on the violin like I'm in a whole new place just me and my violin. Thats how I felt when he kissed me, like we were the only two people in the whole universe. I got out of the bath and went back into Momo's room. After I got dressed my phone started to ring. It was Okayasu.

"Momo its Okayasu!"I said.

"Answer it. See what he has to say."She replied.

"Hello?"I said into the speaker. I flicked it to speaker phone so Momo could hear what he had to say.

"Hey, Mitsuko, its me Kairi..."He paused. How dare he call me by my first name.

"What did you need?" I asked.

"Come and meet me at the cafe Momo and I broke up and I need someone to talk to." He said.

"Sure, I'll be right there" I said. I hung up.

"Momo come with me and hide in just around the corner so you can hear whats going on" I said. We gabbed our purses and left. The cafe wasn't too far of a walk, Momo had Sae's brown wig in her purse and put it on just around the corner from the cafe she also had a pair of fake glasses that we bought at the corner store on the way there. I went in first and sat down with him. He had ordered me a smoothie. Momo entered next and went and ordered some tea.

"Mitsuko, I'm so glad you could come I'm just so upset I need someone. Lets get your smoothie to go and talk at the park ." He said. He got up and got the cup and got my smoothie put into a plastic one. We left and went to the park. Momo took the long way to the park so it didn't look like she was spying. Kairi leaned in an kissed me. I pushed him off of me and dumped my smoothie over his head then hit him with my bag.

"Okayasu! How could you! Momo is my best friend and just so you know she wasn't cheating on you. Yunoki was comforting her because she cut her finger!" I tried to run forgetting about my leg and fell Momo came running. She helped me up and picked up my crutches.

"Okayasu! How could you do that to her!" Momo said. She took the fake glasses off and threw them at him. We were trying to make our way back to Momo's house, not having much luck when a big black car drove up. Someone stepped out and opened the door. The next person to step out of the car was Yunoki-senpai. He looked amazing in his plain white suit.

"Adachi! Yui! What happened?" He asked.

"Some guy tried to kiss me. He called me and said he broke up with his girlfriend and told me to meet him here so he could be comforted then he kissed me" I said.

"Its true I fallowed her to make sure she didn't get hurt." Momo said. He led us into his car and drove us to Momo's he came upstairs with us to get our stuff then drove us to Tsukimori's house. I called and made sure it was okay first. Tsukimori was waiting at the door for us. He looked so amazing. He was wearing just a pair of silk pajama pants with a towel around his neck his hair was wet and dripping. His house was huge no wonder it was okay to stay there. Momo and I stood there in shock.

"Come on in girls." Tsukimori said as he took our bags. The only things he let us carry were our instruments. He showed Momo to her room first. Then me to mine. Mine was twice the size of Momo's. The bed was huge, it had a pink silk looking blanket covering it. I sat my Violin down beside the bed then sat on the bed. Tsukimori came over and sat down beside me. His face turned really red.

"Yui... May I please call you Mitsuko-sama?" He asked.

"Yes of course, Tsukimori-kun" I replied.

"Call me Len" He said as he put his hand on my face.

"Len... Sama... " I whispered. He leaned in and kissed me again. This time he pushed me back onto the bed and kept on kissing. I kissed back. Then we stopped when we heard Momo calling my name. Momo came in and sat on my bed on the other side of me.

"Can I sleep in here with you tonight?" Momo asked.

"Sure" I said. Momo left and went to get her pajamas and Len left too. Momo came back in and I set my alarm clock then we went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: The Pentacle

Over the next two weeks not much happened except Momo and I quit our job at the store in the mall and got jobs at the little cake store by the station. Sae was being relatively quiet. Momo was improving on her flute. This was the day I had to go see Dr. Wakaouji about getting off of my crutches. I took a taxi over to the hospital and went to the waiting room. There was a little girl there with two cute little stuffed animals, and her grandmother. I got to go in before them because they were there for something different that would take longer.

"Yui-Chan you shhould be able to walk again today but your cheek is pretty beat up. What happened?" He asked as he pointed to my still swolen cheek.

"Someone was in a rush at school and knocked me over by mistake." I lied. I didn't want him to know what really happened.

"lets give you a check up then you'll be on your way." He replied. He gave me a routine check up and then sent me out. It hurt at first to walk because I hadn't done it in so long but then I was fine. I arrived at the school just when the lunch bell was ringing so I just went to the cafeteria to get some lunch then went on to the roof to practice. I got up there and Yunoki-senpai was up there already.

"Yunoki-Senpai! Are you waiting for Momo?"I asked.

"Yes, you're welcome to join us in eating lunch if you like."He said.

"Thank you I think I will" I said as I walked over to one of the benches.

"Ah, I see you are able to talk again thats good." He said. We sat there and talked for a while and Momo didn't show up. I tried calling her cell phone but there was no answer.

"Yunoki-senpai... I'm worried about Momo... She'd never be late to meet you." I said.

"hmmm... I agree. Shall we go look for her"He said. My phone started to ring the number was Momo's.

"Hello?" I aksed into the phone.

"If you ever want to see Momo again you will come meet me at the practice rooms and this time don't bring your new boy friend"Cole said as he hung up.

"Yunoki-senpai! We have to go help Momo she's being kept hostage by an ex boyfriend of mine" We grabbed our stuff and ran into the practice rooms. Sure enough Cole was there with Momo tied up.

"Yunoki stay back!" I said as I stepped forward and had both of my arms spread out like wings. I closed my eyes then whispered something.

"Kira kill me. Just do it. I won't go back with you and I wont let you kill Momo." I said.

"Mitsuko... Bella... I wont kill her... but you on the other hand..." He said. He went over and untied Momo. She was going to run to me but I tilted my head toward Yunoki-senpai. Momo and Yunoki left like I signaled. Cole walked in a circle around me. Looking me over as if he didn't really believe it was me.

"Bella You've changed and probably have special powers in this world or you wouldn't have sent your friends away to leave you alone in here so what is it?" He asked.'

"I sent them away so they would be safe. I have now magical power." I said. He came up to me and put a claw to my neck.

"Where did you get claws?" I asked.

"I figured that power out after our last meeting. Do you have any last request?" He asked.

"Actually yes I do. Let me play my violin and sing." I said. He picked up my violin and gave it to me. I took it out and started playing "Ave Maria" and some how I managed to sing too. My whole body lit with a dark purple light as the notes were hit perfectly. Then a red light shot out from him and his claws disappeared. and his face became blank. He fell to the floor and held his head. I stopped playing realizing that was what was causing his pain.

"Kira! I'm sorry I didn't know I could do that are you alright?"I asked. He ran out so quick I could barely see him I sank to my knee's and put away my Violin. I was really scared by what just happened. My voice must have activated the magic in the violin made by the magic musician. I knew I would have to go to the store I bought it from to find out more about the musician that made it. Maybe there was a way to make it more powerful. I picked up my things and walked out of the practice rooms it was too late now to go to class so I just went up to the roof to play my violin. Nothing magical happened this time I just played. I finished the song and sat down. I didn't know what to do about Cole he could show up at any time and I didn't know if he was going to get stronger.

I walked out into the yard and met up with Tsukimori.

"Mitsuko... are you alright Momo said you were attacked but when I got to the room you were gone." He said as he hugged me.

"Ren-sama, I'm okay. Actually I bit him and he left"I lied. I didn't like lying to him but I had to. I didn't want him to get involved or worse hurt. We waited for Momo and then walked back to his house. He and I went into my room because I didn't have to work, and put on some music. Momo left for work and I got up to see her off then went back and sat on my bed beside Tsukimori. The music that we were listening to was just my kind of music like pop and counrty. He seemed to be okay with it as long as I was sitting right beside him. He leaned over and kissed my cheek then got up and took my hand.

"Lets go on a date" He said suddenly.

"I have nothing to wear!" I said. None of my clothes were nice looking certainly not date worthy.

"Then we'll have to buy you something wont we" He said with a smug grin on his face. He was getting his way even if he had to drag me. He first made me change out of my school uniform and into some regular clothes then he went into his room and changed out of his. We first went to a little shop with a nice blue dress in the window but he said no to me getting it because it didn't cost enough and he said I had to have the best for our date. We went into a really fancy dress shop and looked at a pretty pink dress with ruffles going down in layers. There was only one left and it was in my size. It was also the most expensive one in the store. When he went to pay he had a few other things that he wouldn't show me. When we left he took me to a public washroom so I could get changed.

When I put it on I noticed that there was a little bow just under the chest. When I came out he was changed into a white suit when he saw me he reached out his hand and took me into a shoe store because the dress looked amazing but the muddy sneakers didn't quite match. He of course picked out the most expensive pair that of course matched. He also got more stuff and payed. On her way home his mom came and picked up the bags so he didn't have to carry them. We walked down the street to a fancy restaurant and he said his name. That was when I realized this wasn't a random thing, he had booked this previously. We fallowed the waiter to a booth way in the back with no one around. The menu was full of stuff I hadn't even heard of. He ordered both of us lobster.

"Why are you spending so much money on me?"I asked.

"Because you're worth it. I'm in love with you" He replied. My face turned red when he said that.

"I-I-I l-l-l-love y-you t-too"I said. The waitress came back just as he kissed me. She put his food down gently and flirted with him then slammed mine down. Ren started laughing because the waitress was jealous of me.

"Please be my girlfriend?" He asked. Again the waitress came at a bad time.

"Y-y-y-y-y-yes" I squeaked. The waitress placed the bill on the table then left. Tsukimori put a large pile of money on the table then we left. We walked to the little cake shop by the station that Momo and I worked at. I was a little bit embarrassed walking into the place where I worked. Momo was at the cash and we ordered a really pretty cake. Momo ended up walking home with us I was happy about that. Because I hadn't seen her much other than walking to school and walking home.

"So Mistuko... Are you two dating? Was this a date?" Momo asked.

"Yes" He replied warmly.

"Monday is the day I have my battle with Sae... I'm starting to feel sorry for her."I said. I knew I was being cocky but I couldn't help it. Sae was about to get what she deserved. Tsukimori put his arm around me as I shivered. We walked into the house and Momo went into her room. Tsukimori and I went into my room and cut the cake so we could eat some. There was enough for Momo to have a slice so I took it over to her. She was playing her flute so I opened the door and said excuse me. On Momo's bed was Yunoki-senpai. So I put the cake down and left. I went back into my room and sat down on my bed, Tsukimori crawled over me and kissed me. We kept on kissing until he had to leave, because it was time to go to bed. After Yunoki left the house and Tsukimori left my room Momo came in and sat on my bed while I got dressed in my pajama's.

"Mitsuko... Is it wrong for me to want to be with Azuma when I just broke up with Okayasu?" Momo asked.

"No, Momo you're in love with him. Bakayasu was a jerk after all he put you through. You need to move on from him. I probably shouldn't be saying that because I'm still in love with the Cole or Kira I was in love back home. Not the one now though... He tried to kill both you and me." I said. I knew I had to get out of there soon I didn't know when Cole would strike next or how powerful he would be. I looked down at my chest and there was a pentacle choker around my neck.

"Oh by the way I love your choker I've been noticing it for weeks but I never got the chance to say anything" Momo said. I didn't know what to say because I hadn't noticed it before.

"Want to try it on?" I asked.

"Sure" She replied. I tried to take it off but I just couldn't seem to get it off. Momo reached behind my neck and unhitched it. When she did my whole body started to glow purple my eyes changed from dark brown to dark purple, my canine teeth grew into fangs, my hair grew to way past my knees and changed to a shade of purple so light it almost looked silver, and a marking appeared right under my right eye in the shape of a pentacle. I looked down and my body was now way more curvy and bigger in the breast and bum area. Momo was now at the edge of the bed terrified by my new appearance. I got up and looked out the window. The moon was now full and pink and sitting on my balcony was Kira, with huge claws and demonic wings.

"Kira I will be your down fall... heh... you think you're so strong. You are no match for me" The words flowed out like I wasn't controlling my body.

"Who are you?"He said.

"I am Mitsuko Yui! And I don't plan on losing to you Kira Ito!" I replied. I lunged at him and cut his chest with my claw like nails. His body started to glow red then he disappeared. Momo ran out onto the balconyand put my choker back around my neck. When she did my body changed back and I passed out.

When I woke up Ren was holding me asleep. I was in his bedroom, in his bed. I turned over and faced him. He opened his eyes and moved his hand up to my face away from my bare chest. Apparently when my body grew my braw and shirt ripped off when I was shrinking. He kissed me and pulled me into him so our chests were touching.

"I'm glad you're okay" He whispered. I put my hand on him to make sure he was really there and this wasn't some vivid dream where I was in some sort of coma and he never existed in the first place. I kissed him then we held each other, until we fell asleep. When I woke up Ren was just coming back from the shower I pretended to be asleep for a minute mostly because it would be an invasion of privacy to watch him. Then I sneezed so he figured out I was awake and came over and kissed my head. He tossed me what looked like a shirt but really was a dress he had bought me without telling me. I got up and got one of his shirts and put that on.

"I'd like to wear this until I get a shower because the dress is too nice to put on right now."I said.

"You can wear it all day if you want to, I didn't plan on going out. I was hoping you'd lay in bed with me all day and listen to music then go to the beach for sunset" He replied.

"Okay but could we not stay in bed all day?" I asked.

"Yeah We'll just stay in until lunch." He said. He put a t-shirt on then crawled into bed. He put his arm around me and pulled me close to him. He picked up a remote and switched on the music. Laying there with him felt great butI was still troubled by what had happened the night before. Why did I change when momo took my choker off? Why was Cole on my balcony? All ot these questions swerled around in my head. Next thing I knew it was lunch time. I went and go a shower then I Changed into the dress that Ren tossed me earlier. it was black with little white Crossed around the bottom of the dress. Its sleeves were barely attached. It had straps that tie up on the shoulders. It also matched with my Pentacle choker. The little chains on the choker dangled on my neck. I walked back into Ren's room and sat down.

"Ren... I have some thing I need to do today. I'll be back soon." I said.

"Okay, please be back soon" He replied. I went into my room and got my violin then left. I needed to find out what was up with these powers and all I knew was they started when I got that violin. I got a cab to the station where I took a train to the station right near the mall I bought the violin from. I walked in and as soon as he saw me the man knew right away what I was there for. He took me into the back room and gave me a chair to sit on.

"What is with this violin? As soon as I used it I got powers" I said pointing to the pentacle around my neck.

"Its a long story and I don't have time to tell it to you right now. Come back after ten PM closing and I'll tell you the whole story about why you have those powers." He said. I left my violin with him and left. I needed to get back to Ren's Just before sunset. I got there at about three so it was about two hours before sunset. Ren was waiting by the door. He wrapped me into his arms and pulled off my Pentacle. My body transformed into the more mature me but this time my outfit did too. The top went up over my belly button and the skirt just under my butt. My shoes changed into boots. This ends just after sunset. The moon was high in the sky and I was now in a new form.

"Don't look at me Ren... Please"I said. As tears fell down my cheeks.

"Don't worry I'm not Ren and this is not your house"He said. His body started to change along with the scenery. The sky changed to dark red and the ground to dull grey. It was Cole but his arms were huge and his face had an evil air about it. I charged at him and my claw like nails they hit his face scraping across. Glowing red blood like liquid started to pour out. His now ripped shirt was covered in the stuff but this time he didn't run.

"Looks like you might actually be a strong opponent after all... Back home you cried over every thing. You would listen to music and made it relate to your life and bottled all of your emotions up. You would try to be like girls from TV shows and have that happy ending. YOU will NEVER have that happy ending" He said as he struck my face leaving a cut. I was hurt by this and as tears rolled down my cheeks I charged at him. I hit him in the shoulder and again cut him. He sank down then disappeared again. After he was gone the scene changed back to Ren's house and I sank down to the ground I grabbed my pentacle and put it back on. Ren came over to me and picked me up.

"Its okay I know what happened. You're pentacle just appeared out of no where on the ground then it moved on its own and you appeared. I also saw Kira standing out by the gate" He said.

"Thank you." That was all I could get out. Tears were still falling down my cheeks because of what Cole said. The fact that I knew it was true was the part that hurt the most. I felt like I was going to become an empty shell again. It had happened the summer of grade nine when I thought I'd never see Cole again. He caused it that time and he's the reason this time. I fell to the ground and started bawling my eyes out.


	5. Sorry

**Sorry but I'm going to have to put off updating for a while because I can hardly get time on the computer. It might be weeks or months before I get around to updating it sorry for the ****inconvenience to anyof my readers. I thought I'd let you know before stopping completely.**


End file.
